


Summer

by live_love_draw_anime



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Haru's POV, Supernatural Elements, im sorry, the swimming boys are all cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_love_draw_anime/pseuds/live_love_draw_anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should probably wake up," Rin is whispering.</p>
<p>Haru tears himself away from the fiery magenta of his eyes. "What?"</p>
<p>He swallows heavily and tries again. "You should probably—you need to wake up. I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the Free! fandom and I know how late I am but this fic took forever to write. I kept going back and revising and I'm still not 100% satisfied but I'll drive myself crazy if I keep nitpicking at it. Please enjoy!

_Summer is hot._

\---

The water in the pool is crystalline.

Haru sits by the edge, watching the sunlight glimmer on the surface like a thousand mirror fragments.

Water is beautiful, he thinks. It is without contempt or emotion, yet its natural rhythm shifts from calm and clear to rough and turbulent. Water is not difficult like people. Water knows no deceit nor malice. Water cannot hide the truth nor intentionally harm others.

Yes, water is the one place Haru feels content.

He slips into Iwatobi High's vacant pool, the sun yawning overhead. Shadows stretch as he drifts through the water on his back, eyes squinted against the brightness. The air is calm and still.

"Haru."

A silhouette emerges amidst the rays of sunshine. Red hair and magenta eyes peer down at his supine form, sharp teeth curved in an impish smile. "You're swimming. I thought you might be."

"Rin." Haru turns himself over and grasps the wall. The redhead towers over him, black tank-top fluttering slightly in the barely existent breeze.

Rin stoops to extend a hand; Haru grabs it and allows himself to be hauled from the water. Droplets trickle down his face and he shakes his head to disperse the excess liquid. "What are you doing here?"

Rin steps back and shrugs. He runs a hand through his long locks, fingers drifting towards the hem of his shirt. Haru can see the peek of his red and black jammers and the glint in his eyes as he glances at the pool. "Thought I might swim and figured you'd be here. Good thing I came now."

The sun presses down on his exposed skin and cicadas chirp their drawn out song. A droplet trembles on the edge of his nose and releases, tiny ripples pulsing through the water as it falls into the pool.  
  
Haru nods. "Alright."

Rin pulls off his shirt and pants to reveal his swimming jammers. There's a silent pause, cut short by pattering feet, a whoop, and a splash that sends mist high into the blue summer sky, evaporating as it ascends.

Haru's lips quirk upward. Rin has always been rather loud.

Rin resurfaces laughing, sopping wet. He lightly kicks off the pool bottom and paddles towards Haru. "Get back in!"

Anyone else might think him reluctant, but Rin will be able to see the slight twitch of his limbs and the small curve of his lips that speak of nothing but eagerness. He joins him with his own dive, body twisting through the water like a dolphin.

Rin is beaming when he comes up for air, face alight with an idea. "We should do this every day."

The other shrugs, replying with only a noncommittal grunt. "Mmm."

Rin rolls his eyes and punches his shoulder. "Sound a little more excited, Haru! It's summer!"

Maybe it's because Rin's grins are contagious, or maybe he's just happy to be in the water, but Haru finds himself smiling. "Sure."

The redhead whoops again in celebration and splashes Haru. Haru dives beneath the surface to escape and emerges behind him to shove him under.

Bubbles churn and waves of water smack the sides as Rin wrestles with him, forcing him under as well. Haru writhes out of his grasp and bursts above the water, gasping.

"What's wrong?" Rin asks playfully as Haru glares ruefully back. "I thought you loved water."

Instead of replying, Haru sinks beneath the surface and manages to ensnare Rin's legs, heaving him up and tossing him down. Rin retaliates by flipping around and dunking his head.

They tussle and race and shout until the sun begins to set overhead and the shadows turn the pool water cold. Rin scowls at the darkening sky and declares it time to leave. They clamber out of the water, shivering from the nippy air and rubbing their arms.

Rin tosses him a towel and points out his bluish lips, warning him of the telltale signs of an oncoming cold. Haru raises an eyebrow at the other's chattering teeth and flings him his own. They dry themselves and quickly throw on their clothes before heading for home.

Haru studies his hands while they walk, wrinkled like prunes and dry from chlorine. Rin trots ahead of him, chattering about trivial, meaningless subjects, his voice clear and lilting and his expressions animated as he recalls a particularly exciting experience. Haru doesn't provide input, preferring to listen and smile and hum in acknowledgement.

"Will I see you again tomorrow?" Rin asks during a lapse. The night is still, the only disturbance the faint rustle of leaves chafing one another in the light breeze.

He nods, almost imperceptibly, but he knows Rin will see it. "It's a shame Makoto isn't here too. He would have enjoyed swimming with us."

Rin stretches his arms behind his head, grunting in satisfaction when his shoulder cracks. "Makoto? Isn't he gone for the summer?"

"He's out of town," Haru explains. "Taking a training course. He won't be back until the start of next school year."

"Ah," Rin shrugs. "Well, there's always next summer."

The _tap, tap, tap_ of Rin's footsteps beside him follow him as the shadows grow and grow in length. Dusk begins to fall, and somehow, it takes quite a bit longer to reach Haru's house than usual. Rin doesn't seem to notice.

When they finally arrive at his doorstep, Haru turns and places his hand on the knob. "Thanks, Rin."

Rin grins, his bright eyes cutting through the darkness that looms over his face. "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow Haru."

A warm, content feeling sings in his stomach as he twists the knob and steps inside. Not even the uninviting emptiness of his home is enough to chase it down, though the shadows of his furniture are long and the cushions are dusty with disuse.

But when he turns for a final word of parting to his friend, Rin is gone.

\---

_Summer is free_

\---

"Pineapple," Haru decides.

Rin frowns. "Ice cream?"

Haru shrugs. "Why not?"

Rin shakes his head as he pays for their order. "At least you didn't ask for mackerel flavor."

He perks up. "They sell that?"

Rin sends him a look of disbelief as he accepts the two cones from the cashier. "Eat your ice cream, Haru."

They've decided to visit the public pool, except today is a Saturday and the area is packed. Rin took one look at the screeching children and dragged Haru off to buy ice cream. Now they stand against the fence licking their cones (Rin bought dark chocolate coffee, a flavor too bitter for Haru to stomach) and watch as adults holler at their kids.

"Peaceful, isn't it." Rin snorts. He's clearly displeased at the interruption of their designated swimming time.

Haru watches as the sun melts his ice cream. It drips onto his hand and down his fingers. "The ocean is nice too, you know." He's not hinting him. He swears he's not.

"It is." Rin pushes himself off the chain link fence. The breeze whips his hair around his face and he rakes it back with his fingers. "Well then, let's go."

Haru looks at him, surprised his insinuation worked. "Now?"

But Rin is already motioning him along, towel slung over his shoulder. "It'll be crowded, but it won't be as bad as here. The ocean stretches a long way off."

The ocean. Haru hasn't swam there in a while. But, what better way to spend his time there than with Rin? "Alright," he concedes. "Let's go."

They walk side by side, the bright sun chasing away all shadows and darkness, and even with sweat beading on their faces and trickling down their backs, Haru has never felt this happy.

It's strange, almost, how content he feels, but he chalks it up to being reunited with Rin, with whom he's had several ups and downs over the course of their relationship. He is, after all, one of his most precious friends. Of course, Haru will never admit this.

Rin already knows it.

Surprisingly, the beach is sparsely populated today, with only a few clusters of blankets and umbrellas spread here and there. Haru sighs in relief. He likes it better this way, just the two of them with the beach to themselves and the world spread out in front of them.

He throws a sideways glance at Rin, watching the other's face light up at the sight, satisfaction mixed with perhaps an air of melancholy. In a second though, the mournfulness vanishes and Rin turns to grin at him. "Race?"

They run across the burning beach towards the water, and Haru curses his slowness when Rin reaches the shoreline first, the sand he kicked up along the way stuck to Haru's face and chest. The grains itch like a second skin, and he brushes them off with a grimace.

The ocean glistens like glass, and Haru half expects it to shatter when he places a foot inside. Rin plunges right in, soaking himself from head to toe before snagging Haru's arm and dragging him in as well.

He grumbles to himself, spitting out a mouthful of seawater. "Usually I'm the first one in the water."

Rin starts to laugh, and the way he's standing, covered in glistening droplets and soaked in sunlight, he seems almost ethereal. Haru can make out his every detail, from the water coursing down his face to the myriad of red and orange and yellow in his burning eyes. He blinks once before reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"Eh?" Rin frowns, playfully knocking his hand away. "What are you—"

"Making sure you're real." Haru replies. Even he's not sure exactly what he means by that, but his answer seems to take Rin by surprise.

"I—what do you mean, am I real?" Rin snorts, punching Haru's arm. "Well, I might be part shark."

Haru's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" So that was the reason behind Rin's sharp teeth.

"Yeah, and you're half dolphin," Rin replies, rolling his eyes.

Haru just nods and floats away on his back. He always knew it.

They remain at the beach until the sun begins to go down. Rin seems reluctant to leave and ropes Haru into watching the sunset with him on the sand. They sit cross-legged on a mound, watching the sky turn into a battlefield of crimson and gold.

"It's so pretty," Rin sighs, leaning back. His fingers toy with the sand grains, letting it trickle through his fingers, and Haru is reminded of an hourglass.

"Mmm," he agrees, glancing at Rin. His face is awash with dancing golden light and something else, a shadow of regret that rises and falls with the flight of the shrieking gulls overhead. It's not an unfamiliar expression; in fact, Haru sees it quite often.

He panics slightly, realizing that that type of face ultimately leads to some sort of emotional breakdown, and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Rin? Do you still want to become an olympic swimmer?" It's not his most profound line, but Haru has never exactly been a very philosophical person. Besides, he thinks, Rin was always the romantic one.

"I—" Rin's breath catches in his throat and he goes silent. Haru bites his lip as the silence drags on, wondering if what he just said was a mistake. In light of all the recent events, the olympics are probably a touchy subject for Rin. He should have kept quiet about that, let Rin come around to his dream on his own, Haru thinks as he closes his eyes and waits for a tongue lashing or a long winded speech.

"Of course I do..."

There's a soft _plip_ and a small crater appears in the sand. Haru looks up with a start, thinking that rain has come, but instead he sees Rin. Rin, with a trembling lower lip and clenched fists and eyes brimming with tears. He looks back at Haru and laughs shakily, hand running through his hair. "I'm sorry, I'm being stupid."

Haru stands in surprise. The temperature seems to drop ten degrees and he rubs his bare arms to lessen the chill. "No...no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No," Rin shakes his head, reaching out to pull him back down. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this. Could we just...could we just not talk about it for a while?"

"...Yeah, sure," Haru quickly replies, bewildered. "Of course."

They sit quietly for a long time, Rin furiously rubbing his eyes to rid them of water. Haru watches as the strikingly beautiful sky slowly fades from orange to indigo, specks of light emerging to take the place of the sun.

"Hey, Haru?" Rin finally asks. His voice is steady, as if he had never shed a tear.

Haru shifts his gaze to lock eyes with the redhead. "Hm?"

"It's okay to do what you want sometimes, isn't it? No matter how it affects others."

The question bothers him, but he senses that now is not the time to refute it. Instead, he exhales lightly and turns back to the expansive sky. "Yes. I think sometimes."

Rin nods, humming to himself a bit. "Yeah, I thought so. You're not mad, are you?"

The other frowns. "Mad? What would I be mad about?"

He waits and waits, but Rin doesn't answer.

\---

_Summer is beautiful._

\---

They tend to visit Iwatobi Swim Club when they want to race. Haru loses track of who's won how many, but Rin insists that he's in the lead. Of course, Haru doesn't believe that for a second.

Somehow, Haru likes the swim club better than the ocean. The lights are always bright and no shadows lurk to mark the summer's end. The laughter of the children swimming is like music to his ears; this is where he grew up, his second home.

Rin seems happier here too, and they find themselves coming more often than not. Chlorine becomes their permanent scent despite daily showers, but it's not altogether unpleasant. Not when it comes with water, with swimming, with races, with Rin.

"Coach Sasabe isn't here," Haru remarks idly one day. They've quit their competition for the night; now he crouches in the shallow end, all but his head submerged. Rin sits on the side, his legs swaying back and forth in the water, sending cool currents Haru's way. It feels like silk to his outstretched fingertips, caressing his skin with baby-soft touches.

"He's on a business trip." Rin replies. "The lady up front told me," he adds in response to Haru's questioning glance. "He won't be back until next summer."

"Long business trip," Haru frowns.

"Yeah," Rin agrees, tilting his head back and drumming his fingers against the white tiles. Water from shallow puddles fly up and hit Haru on the nose. _Plick, plick, plick._ "Who knows what it's for."

A child shrieks as her friend splashes her, prompting a reprimanding call from the mother sprawled out on a chair. A young boy adjusts his goggles and leaps off the diving board. His cannonball draws forth a wail of complaint from a toddler, drifting by in her inflated tube.

"Makoto used to coach here for a bit." Haru says out loud to no one in particular. His voice echoes a bit around the large room.

"Did he?" Rin responds distractedly, more focused on creating a miniature whirlpool with his finger. "I never heard about that."

"He didn't do it for very long," Haru says quietly, his eyes following the freestyle stroke of a boy maybe ten years old. "Just a few weeks until Coach Sasabe could find a replacement."

"Hmm," Rin hums, watching as the water swirls into a tiny cyclone. It twists and turns and fizzles out, and Haru is suddenly cold.

He hauls himself out of the water and snags a towel before sliding to the ground beside Rin. They sit in silence, neither speaking as they watch the younger children laugh and play, bobbing on the surface of the water with their various flotation devices. They sit and observe, just like that, until another unfounded thought strikes Haru.

"You know what I've always liked?"

Rin sends him a questioning glance. "What?"

"Evenings, just before the sun sets," Haru murmurs. A snort from Rin prompts him to quickly explain. "The cicadas, I mean."

Rin's brow puckers. "You mean those big chirping insects? I've always thought they were annoying. They never shut up."

Haru shrugs, staring at the water lapping his legs. "Never mind. It was a stupid thought. Hearing them, I guess, just means that the summer's not over yet."

"It wasn't stupid," Rin quickly amends. "I didn't mean to laugh. Hey, if you're really into them, we can go visit Iwatobi High's pool again, when I first saw you this summer. They're always there."

"It's not that," Haru admits. "I like swimming at the swim club. I just miss hearing them, is all." There's something else too, a hidden melancholy behind his longings that even he can't identify. Nostalgia, he thinks.

"We can go tomorrow then," Rin breaks through his thoughts. "Since it's already so late."

Haru glances out a window, and indeed, the sky is inky and the moon shines brightly in the distance. It _is_ late, though the days with Rin seem to stretch on forever. "We should get home."

They leave the swim club, towels draped over their necks while the stars light their way. The warm night air lulls him and he feels his lids begin to droop as he plods along, counting on Rin to guide him. He is at the brink of falling asleep while walking when he hears them; the cicadas.

They've been chirping incessantly since they walked outside but he somehow has only noticed them now. They buzz with a ferocious intensity as if calling him, _notice me, notice me, notice me._

Haru frowns, trying to ignore them, but their shrill pitch seems to ring in his ears. He attempts to focus on something else, the tap of his shoes on the sidewalk, Rin's steady breathing, the lone car that drives by, but—

Haru stops in his tracks, his ears filled with their song, listening, heart swelling as they reach their crescendo—

"Haru!"

He's jerked from his trance and all at once the insects quiet down, settling back into a steady rhythm. Rin stands before him with his hands on his shoulders, frowning. "Did you fall asleep? Sleepwalking?"

Haru slowly shakes his head, just as confused about what happened. "I—I don't know..."

Rin lets out a laugh. It sounds strained. "Hey, you sure you're okay? You must be really exhausted."

"I'm fine, I just..." He opens and closes his mouth. "Did...did you hear anything strange just now?"

Rin pauses and squints at him. "Strange as in..."

"Um..." Haru begins, feeling a bit foolish for what he's about to say. "The cicadas, they were really loud..."

Rin blinks and Haru thinks he sees something, but it's gone in the next instant. "Man, you must be really out of it. I think we need to get you home."

Haru nods obediently, though he's wide awake now. He starts after Rin, struggling not to think about it and pretending not to notice the anxious looks Rin casts towards the bushes.

\---

_Summer is eternal._

\---

"Rin," Haru asks the next day. "Don't you have summer training? And tournaments? How are you able to meet with me every day?"

He doesn't want to question Rin, not like this, but as he lay in bed the previous night, replaying the cicada's song, something clicked into place.

He was reminded of training with his team, of swimming late into the evening, of the thrill of preparing for tournaments, of trips to Samezuka, and of the fact that not once had Rin ever been inconvenienced due to his swim schedule. He comes whenever Haru calls or of his own accord, at all times of the day, on any given day of the week.

Something isn't right.

Rin glances at him from his position on Haru's couch. "Don't _you?"_ He returns, almost defensively.

Haru frowns, setting down the cards they've been playing with. "Of course I do—"

He stops short when he realizes he's made no contact with Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, or Gou since the summer began. In fact, he's been so caught up on everything that's wrong with Rin that he hasn't even considered the fact that he should be at summer practices as well.

What was he thinking?

Haru bites his lower lip, unable to answer Rin. The fact that such an obvious thing has passed him by is disturbing, to say the least. But then again, they haven't contacted him either, so maybe he's just missing something, maybe swim practices were suspended for the summer, maybe the swim club itself was dropped...

He almost laughs at his notions. He would be completely aware if something like that had occurred, wouldn't he? But then why hasn't he seen even one of his friends after all this time?

A cold vice grips his heart as the comprehension sinks in. Haru tries to swallow, but there's a lump in his throat that refuses to leave.

Why _hasn't_ he been training?

Rin waits expectantly. "Well?"

Haru gnaws on his lips again. He needs to break that habit. "I'm going to make a phone call." Snatching his phone from the coffee table, he hurries to another room and shuts the door.

He scrolls through his contacts until he finds Rei's number. He's generally responsible, he should pick up...

The phone rings once before switching to voicemail. Maybe his line is just busy.

But Nagisa doesn't pick up either. Neither does Gou or Coach Sasabe.

Chewing his lip with even more intensity, he jams the numbers for Makoto's cell and waits anxiously. He knows he shouldn't be calling him, but—

Wait.

Why _shouldn't_ Haru call Makoto?

They've been best friends for longer than Haru can remember. Makoto wouldn't be bothered by a simple phone call, even if he was out of town. In fact, why hasn't Haru called him sooner? Why hasn't he been speaking to _any_ of his friends recently?

Besides Rin.

Haru remains frozen in place long after Makoto's cell goes to voicemail. His mind is spinning as he tries to remember his last conversation with someone, _anyone_ , besides Rin.

He comes up blank.

"Haru," Rin calls from the living room. "Are you coming?"

He doesn't want to face him. He doesn't want to feel Rin's probing gaze on him, that gaze that makes him feel as though he should spill every secret he's kept, lay everything out in the open.

"Haru?"

And this time his voice is different in a way that Haru can't place, and it makes him sick to his stomach.

"Rin," he replies slowly, carefully, as he reenters. "How long has it been since you've spoken to Gou?"

He clearly isn't expecting that question. "Um, a couple days ago I think? Why?"

"She's not picking up."

The shadows in the room seem to stretch unnaturally.

"She's probably shopping or hanging out with her friend, Chigusa." Rin picks at his shirt sleeve.

"How about Makoto or Rei or Nagisa?" Haru presses. "They won't answer either."

Rin shrugs. "Makoto might not have his cell on him. Nagisa and Rei like to study together."

"It's summer," Haru points out, and Rin stares at him.

"You're right," he says strangely. "It's summer."

"I should have training," Haru continues. "And so should you. Where is everyone, Rin?"

"I don't know." He says it casually but his eyes flicker around the room. "I don't keep tabs on people."

"You do on me," Haru says quietly, and the air in the room stills. "In fact, we've met every day since summer began, which was—"

He freezes again. Rin is watching him carefully.

He can't remember. He's not sure how much of the summer has passed or how many times he's seen Rin. The days are blending together in a blur of sun and water and red hair splayed out over the sand—

The shadows are creeping closer and the room is beginning to look warped. Rin is still staring at him and Haru suddenly can't look away. His lips begin to move and it takes Haru a moment to register that he's speaking to him.

"You should probably wake up," Rin is whispering.

Haru tears himself away from the fiery magenta of his eyes. "What?"

He swallows heavily and tries again. "You should probably—you need to wake up. I'm sorry."

"I-I'm not sure I understand what you're saying," Haru stammers. He's scared and he doesn't know why. He needs to get away from Rin.

Rin looks torn. "It...it's nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Anger begins to bubble in his chest. "What do you mean, forget it?! You're not making any sense and you won't explain a thing! I know something isn't right. _Tell_ me, Rin!"

Rin's voice is trembling. "I'm sorry." He gets up, slowly backing away. "I'm so sorry, Haru."

"Wait—" Haru begins angrily, reaching out to stop him, but suddenly the door is swinging open and Rin is gone.

\---

_Summer is terrifying._

\---

The sun is much, much hotter as Haru sprints down the sidewalk, as if it is angry with him. He can almost feel his skin blister and boil under the heat, his life force drain from him with each gasping exhale. His shadow is three times its usual length, and it sways and warps in a way that Haru's sure he's not.

Rin vanished the moment he stepped outside, even though Haru rushed after him. There's no sign of the red haired teen anywhere.

The streets are oddly empty of people. Haru can't blame them. Houses shimmer in the rising heat, shutters pulled tight and doors firmly closed. He's so hot he thinks he might crumble to ash, but he needs to find Rin first.

He's scared.

Never, not once in his life, has he felt such fear. What he's afraid of, he can't be sure. Is it Rin? Is it the endless summer, the blazing sun? It's as if he's trapped someplace and can't escape, like he's asleep and unable to wake up. Isn't that what Rin said? That he needed to wake up?

"If you said that, then why won't you help me?!" Haru shouts in frustration. His voice is quickly swallowed by the silence, and he's never felt smaller. "Rin!"

Where could he have gone? The sun is becoming unbearable. Sweat pours in thick torrents down his back and face; he longs for the cool immersion of water, the freedom of swimming...

Swimming.

Then it clicks and Haru knows where Rin will be. He turns on his heel, dashing back towards Iwatobi Swim Club. His pounding feet sound like gun cracks echoing around the lifeless town, and all he can think is _hurry, hurry, hurry_.

The double doors become visible in the distance, glistening like a mirage. The world is beginning to spin like a top and Haru's vision blurs at the edges as he throws them open, the coolness of the lobby hitting him with a rush of air.

He gasps, clutching his sides as he catches his breath, eyes darting around for a glimpse of magenta, of fiery red. But the lobby is deserted. Even the woman who never seems to leave the front desk is absent, and a fine dust coats the floors and walls.

_The pool_ , Haru thinks desperately. _It's hot, so everyone left to the pool room._

He knows that Rin will be there waiting for him like he always is, a smirk on his face and a greeting on his lips. And when he sees him, he'll explain what's going on, that it's all just a joke, and that's why there's been no sign of Makoto and Rei and Nagisa and the others, that they were in on it and thought it would be funny.

And then he'll pretend to be mad but he'll be smiling on the inside (like Nagisa always says) and they'll laugh it off and go for a swim because that's what you're meant to do in the summer time...

"Rin!" he yells, bursting into the pool room. "Rin, I—"

The empty room bounces his words around the walls and back to him, _Rin, Rin, Rin._

Rin is not here.

He staggers back a few steps, breathless as though he's been hit, and takes in the room devoid of people, devoid of Rin. The stench of chlorine is overpowering.

_Rin, Rin, Rin._

"But they—he—should be here," Haru whispers, and his voice is too loud because his blood is rushing to his head and pounding at his brain. "It's hot so they should all be here swimming..."

His stomach lurches and he stumbles forward this time, pressing his fingers to his temples and praying he doesn't black out—

He blinks and the room warps, twisting and groaning as it reconfigures until it is unrecognizable; the paint chips and flakes, the floor tiles are moldy, and plaster falls from the greenish ceiling in chunks.

"Oh," he whispers. "Oh..."

The pool is drained of water and crumbling.

"Oh," he says again, and _then_ the fear hits.

He's clawing his way out, towards the door, get out, _he has to get out_. The walls close around him and drag at his ankles, pulling, pulling, and he screams, loud and racking and terrified because he wants to leave and nothing more.

He doesn't realize he's outside until the sunlight glares in his eyes and curls its burning tendrils around his body. Haru doubles over, shaking, to catch his breath and fully escape the nightmare.

He was wrong; Rin wasn't there. Rin wasn't there and Haru is lost and scared and doesn't have a clue about what to do.

He shudders, still feeling the dampness of the musty room on his skin like a second coat he can't rub off. Iwatobi Swim Club was once a haven; no longer. Rin's lack of presence has destroyed any illusion of safety the place provided.

Haru sinks to his knees and tries to relax, listening to the beat of his heart, to the rhythm of his breathing. He feels his pulse slowing with each exhale, and a soft buzzing fills his head as his body loosens up. He sits curled up in the baking sun until he can no longer bear it before tentatively easing his lids open.

A black dot wriggles on the ground before him and he immediately pulls back, his heart beginning to race again.

Then the dot chirps and Haru sighs in relief, bending down to peer at the large insect. The cicada angles its dark eyes towards his own and lets out another shrill note. Haru holds his breath and stares back unblinkingly.

The creature creeps forward a few inches and tilts its head again. Its eyes pierce his own and he can't look away; the blackness envelops him, sucking him into a world void of anything. He stares, hypnotized by the sudden tranquility.

A vivid dash of green explodes behind his vision, and Haru snaps awake, gasping as the cicada chirps frantically before turning to flee. He watches as it springs towards the bushes lining the side of the swim club and vanishes just as quickly as it came.

Haru falls back onto his palms for a moment to catch his breath, spooked by what just happened. He's not entirely sure, but he thinks in that instant, in that flash of color, he heard a voice. Calling his name.

_Haru._

It's familiar and warm, a solace in this empty world with no one but Rin. Except, even Rin has turned his back on him now, leaving him completely alone and defenseless. He sighs, remembering the task at hand that seems impossible to fulfill; the redhead is still nowhere to be found.

"Help," Haru says out loud, not expecting an answer. His voice sounds small and weak and he's never hated his frailness more.

A chirp responds from the bushes. Just a single clear note, but just that is enough to remind him of such an important clue. The sound brings back the memory of what he and Rin had talked about at the swim club yesterday.

That's it. How could he have been so stupid? Where it all began, it would come to an end. He knows where Rin is. This time, he's sure.

He's running again before he knows it, and this time he doesn't need to cover too much ground to reach his destination. Iwatobi High is rather close to the swim club, after all.

Feet slapping, pavement scorching, _Rin, Rin, Rin._

He rounds the corner and presses himself against the chain link fence that encircles the facility, eyes darting rapidly from corner to corner.

_Rin._

"I thought you'd come here," the redhead says quietly. He sits with his back turned from Haru on the far end of the pool, face averted so that all he can see is a mess of magenta hair. "I knew you would."

"Rin," Haru takes a deep breath and steps around the fence. "I want to go home."

The sun is just beginning to set and tendrils of red and pink slowly unfurl over the fading blue. There are no birds in the sky, only clouds that catch the light and glow golden.

Rin shifts a bit and pauses before replying. "Home? What do you mean?"

"I want to go back," Haru says louder, and he balls his hands into fists. "Rin, where's Makoto?"

The bushes begin to stir and the evening cicadas slowly come to life, quietly.

"At a training camp," Rin replies, and Haru wishes he could see his eyes. "You said so yourself."

"No he's not," Haru says. "I heard him. I _heard_ him."

"You didn't," Rin says. His voice is low, so low Haru almost can't hear it. "You think you did but how could you? All you can hear is me."

"I hear the cicadas," Haru says. The insects swell, catching wind of the tension in the air. The sky seems prepared to burst into flames. "I hear them even though you don't want me to."

Rin doesn't speak for a long time. Instead, he gets to his feet, back still to Haru, and tips his head up. "I know you best, Haru. So why don't you want to help me?"

He's caught off guard for a moment but regains his composure. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Rin scoffs. "Yes you are."

"But I'm _not,"_ Haru stresses angrily, and something coils up inside him, hard and tight and hot. "I _hate_ when you're like this. I _hate_ you!"

The other boy is silent and Haru's worried he's gone too far. But he wants answers, needs them, and he must acquire them no matter the cost. "Talk to me, Rin."

"You were supposed to be my salvation," Rin says dully. "It seems instead you'll be my destroyer."

"Huh—" Haru begins but Rin cuts him off.

"You don't really care for me," Rin says sharply. His voice is rising. "I thought you were happy here. Turns out it was a lie, just like the rest of our friendship!"

The cicadas climb from a steady drone to a shrieking roar. Their noise is deafening. Haru squeezes his eyes shut and clamps his hands over his ears, heart pounding. "No! You're wrong! I just want—"

"Quit _lying,"_ Rin hisses, and Haru opens his eyes. A fierce wind is picking up, the water in the pool splashing tumultuously against the edge. Icy spray whips his face and hands.

He takes a trembling breath, steeling his resolve. He isn't scared of Rin. He shouldn't be scared of Rin. He's known him for years, knows him as well as he knows himself—

"You can't leave!" Rin screams, and Haru is terrified. "You can't leave me here alone again! I'm not happy!"

_"Rin—!"_ Haru shouts, and Rin is turning around and Haru wishes that he wouldn't because—

_"Don't leave me here!"_ Rin is demonic, blood trailing from his ears, his nose, his mouth, and his eyes are black pits, empty and soulless with no end to their despair. _"I'll force you to stay, don't leave me, don't leave me—"_

He's backing away and Rin is approaching, outstretched hands like the claws of death, a grim reaper beneath human skin.

The cicadas are screaming now, a long, endless frenzy of torturous notes, and Haru looks to them for safety but does not find it.

_"Staaaaaaay,"_ Rin croons, and he's only a few feet away. Haru can see him now, every gash marring his skin, every rivulet of blood as it rolls down his face, and then the memories return.

He stumbles back, stomach turning and tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh—" Haru chokes, and the pain is too much because he understands. "Oh god Rin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

_"Stay?"_ Rin inquires again, and somewhere in those black sockets there's a glimmer of hope. He stares back, his will weakening, resistance slowly crumbling, because Rin is his friend and how can he possibly leave him alone?

_Haru!_

Haru jolts as if electrocuted. That voice...

"Makoto...?" He whispers, and the hope in Rin's eyes turns to fear.

_"Ignore him,"_ Rin pleads, reaching out with a claw-like hand. _"I'm better, I'm lonelier!"_

"Rin..." Haru begins and stops. The other boy fixates him with desperation, panic and anger overtaking his features. "Rin, I will...always choose you."

The relief that abruptly shines on Rin's face is heartbreakingly pure. _"Thank you."_

Behind him, the cicadas shriek their warning.

Haru beckons to him, holding his own arms out. Rin steps forward cautiously as though expecting a recoil, but then Haru envelops him in a strong hug and the wall between them is broken.

_"Oh god Haru, I didn't want it to be like this,"_ Rin whispers, his voice trembling. _"I didn't want to leave, there was so much more I wanted to do. But you left me behind, all of you did."_

"Yes," Haru replies, murmuring into his shoulder. The blood from Rin's open gashes trickles down his face and onto Haru's. "I'm sorry about that. I won't leave you."

The wind picks up speed and the cicadas are a jumbled, deafening mess. Haru edges closer to the pool, pulling Rin with him.

_"Promise?"_ Rin breaths, pulling away to meet his gaze head on.

"I promise," Haru says, and a lie has never hurt so badly.

_Haru._

It's that voice again, calling out to him, only now it's laced with unmistakeable sadness. _I'm coming,_ Haru thinks. _I'm coming._

"Rin," he says lightly. "I was really happy here with you."

_"You were, weren't you,"_ Rin smiles, and a dazed look is coming over his blood streaked face. _"So you'll stay with me here, forever."_

"Of course," Haru answers, slowly extricating himself from Rin's grasp. "I won't leave. I won't leave you alone."

_"Good,"_ he murmurs, and Haru pulls away completely.

The moment his hands cease to touch him, Rin frowns. _"Where are you going?"_

Haru walks slowly, deliberately, towards the churning pool. "For a swim, Rin. It's summer, isn't it?"

_"It is..."_ Rin says, but the frown doesn't leave his mouth. _"But the water's too cold, Haru. You'll get sick if you swim now."_

"Really?" Haru raises a derisive eyebrow. "But the summer's meant to be hot, I thought."

Rin's face flushes with fear. _"Stop, Haru."_

"What's the matter?" Haru asks. "People swim in the summer, don't they?"

_"Don't go near that water, Haru!"_  Rin's voice lifts in warning. _"Don't you even—"_

They're in the midst of a hurricane now, the wind nearly knocking Haru off his feet, whipping his hair and clothes around his body. The sakura trees surrounding Iwatobi creak and bend, branches snapping and flying off with splinters of wood exploding in all directions.

"So that's the problem," Haru says softly. "It's over, isn't it? Your summer, that is."

_"No!"_ Rin shouts, and he's starting towards him and Haru is out of time. He turns and dives, arches his body so that he hits the water with a graceful splash, submerging his body in the frigid liquid.

It closes over his head and barrages him with powerful currents, tossing his body like a rag doll, and he can't breathe, he can't breathe.

It's almost over, he reminds himself, almost. And so he hangs on, bubbles spewing from his mouth and nose as his life force escapes him, and soon there's nothing left to give.

He opens his mouth to suck in air but receives a mouthful of the pool instead; he gulps reflexively and his lungs fill with water. He's drowning, Haru thinks, he's going to die and then he'll really join Rin—

An anguished wail reaches his ears as his vision fades and everything goes dark.

\---

_Summer is complete._

\---

He dreams of Rin.

Rin, without the angry gashes and rivers of blood, without black holes for eyes. Rin, as pure and clean and bright as a baby, smiling and happy and laughing.

He wishes those dreams would last.

\---

_Bid summer farewell._

\---

"Haru-chan! We'll be late! Get up!"

Haru sighs, resurfacing. Once again, he sits in his tiled bathtub, illusions of the ocean and the swimming pool dispersed by reality.

A silhouette emerges amidst the rays of sunshine filtering through the bathroom window. Sandy hair and green eyes peer down at his supine form, white teeth curved in a innocent smile. "You're bathing in the morning again. I thought you might be."

"Makoto." Haru turns himself over and grasps the wall. The green eyed boy towers over him, white uniform creasing slightly as he huffs exasperatedly.

Makoto stoops to extend a hand; Haru grabs it and allows himself to be hauled from the water. Droplets trickle down his face and he shakes his head to disperse the excess liquid. "What are you doing here?"

Makoto steps back and sighs. He runs a hand through his short locks, fingers clutching the strap of his school bag. "Thought I might walk you to school and figured you'd be here. Good thing I came now, otherwise you'd be late!"

The cool bathroom air presses down on his exposed skin and the cicadas outside chirp their drawn out song. A droplet trembles on the edge of his nose and releases, tiny ripples pulsing through the water as it falls into the tub.  
  
Haru nods. "Alright, I'm coming."

He towels off and dresses quickly, and then, to Makoto's chagrin, begins his morning ritual of grilling mackeral.

They leave to school after Haru painstakingly hangs his bathing suit to dry (Come _on,_ Haru-chan, let's _go!_ ) and Makoto chatters in excitement while they walk about the promises of this school year.

"It's our final year of high school, Haru-chan!" Makoto chirps, beaming. "There's so much we have to think about—our careers, the swim team, new prospects..."

Haru nods vaguely, his eyes on the ocean. The sun strikes the water brightly, glimmers of light reflecting off its smooth surface. Makoto's voice slowly fades into the background, words merging into one long murmur that is carried off by the breeze.

The salty air is warm and dancing, and he thinks of happier times, of sand and sun and a warm, strong red that fills all his senses. Sometimes, if he closes his eyes and listens just right, he thinks he can hear _his_ voice, loud and clear and resonating in the depths of his soul.

The ocean beckons and he remembers sunsets splayed across the sky, waves lapping at the shore, warm, comforting sand beneath him.

He remembers chlorine, the strong scent burned into his skin. He remembers the swim club, bright lights and shrieking laughter and races.

And he remembers Iwatobi's pool, surrounded by cherry blossoms, their stark black branches against blue, blue skies. The memories are flooding his mind, one right after the other with such intensity that his eyes begin to sting and he almost wishes they would stop.

"-chan? Haru-chan?"

Makoto is looking at him, green eyes drooping with concern. "Haru, are you ok?

Haru stares at the ocean vacantly, giving the other a slight shrug. "Fine."

There's a little huff of air beside him and Haru knows Makoto is sighing. "You're thinking about Rin, aren't you?"

"...Maybe."

"You know that the accident wasn't your fault, don't you? It was the drunk driver."

Haru bites his lip too hard and tastes iron. He really needs to quit doing that. "I know. That's not what's bothering me."

He can feel Makoto's eyes on him, probing him for any worrisome signs. "Well?"

Haru shrugs again, uncomfortable. "Look, can we...can we...talk about this some other time?"

There's a pause before Makoto concedes. "Of course, whenever you feel ready. But Haru, just know that I'm here, okay? Whenever you need me."

They both lapse into silence and Haru knows the other is thinking of the summer he spent comatose, trapped in a world of ghosts and memories. He won't put Makoto, or himself, through that again.

A car drives past, stirring up dust and reminding them that the bell will ring in a few minutes. They grasp their bags, clutching them to their chests, and run, run towards Iwatobi High. Haru glances back as they step through the doors. The water waits, calling him. He closes his eyes and turns away.

Far off, a cicada chirps quietly in the underbrush. He does not think of Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a brief drabble, maybe 2,000 words but it ended being over 7k xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this more than I did writing it, though I guess it was worth it in the end!


End file.
